80daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Polar Expedition
A spoiler-free walkthrough version of this article is available [[Polar Expedition (Walkthrough)|'here']]. The '''Polar Expedition '''is a long adventure that involves Passepartout and Fogg partaking in an ill-fated expedition to the North Pole, organised by the Artificer's Guild. Its full conclusion can be found upon encountering Vitti Jokinen in Nanortalik. Joining the Expedition Passepartout and Fogg must make it to northern Scandanavia to trigger the scenario, riding the Pomor Hunting Balloon from Tromsø to Smeerenburg. The Alexandrian Solution Passepartout will begin to wonder why Fogg is heading north instead of east. Fogg will allude to the idea that they could simply travel around the North Pole and back to Britain as a full 'circumnavigation'. The player may begin the unrequited romantic subplot between Passepartout and Fogg here if they choose to refer to travelling to the North Pole as 'the Alexandrian Solution', asking if that would make Passeparout General Hephaestion, and then quietly realising that Alexander and his general may have been more than friends, and wondering if the relationship between gentleman and valet could ever go in that direction. New Approach On arrival in Smeerenburg, the pair meet Vitti Jokinen, an Artificer who informs them that he is preparing to travel to the North Pole aboard an invention called the Ice Walker. Fogg will drag him off and return back to their accommodation that night, stating, with a slight slur, that they will board the Ice Walker. Passepartout can either be shocked or stoic. Setting Off The group boards the Ice Walker, and Passepartout may admire the Walker or be horrified by it. He may also observe Fogg, and admire his clear excitement (improving their relationship) or wonder if the look in his eyes is feverish (deteriorating their relationship). The Walker prepares to leave from the nearby Guild outpost in Virgohamma. Passepartout meets Saloman Andrée for the first time and learns that he designed the support balloon attached to the Walker, but has been barred from boarding by the Guild because he dislikes the craft itself, and most of the crew. To gain Andrée's favour, Passepartout may agree to create a distraction to allow him to stow away in his balloon and join the expedition. (There is a possibility that Passepartout's distraction will not work regardless of which one he chooses. It may be based on his personality traits. Try to retain an air of adventurousness in your actions while making your way to Smeerenburg.) If Passepartout does not extend this offer, Jokinen will lead him away from Andrée and express his mutual dislike for him and explain that the Guild is weary of sabotage. The Walker sets off! Passepartout is introduced by Jokinen to the other key members of the crew. He may interact with Ráijá Juho, the lead artificer, and get on her good side or irritate her. He can also speak to Bogdan Mezensky, a Pomor whale hunter, and be left in suspense as to why whale hunting is necessary for the trip. Aboard the Walker Passepartout partakes in several subplots while aboard the Walker. He can become very involved or reserved from the people onboard. Whale Hunters Fogg is being shaven by Passepartout when suddenly a loud ruckus seems to happen above the Walker. Passepartout can ignore it or either carry on or leave by giving Fogg a beseeching look or running off, the former being more favourable with him than the latter. Should he investigate, Passepartout accidentally ends up forced into Mezensky's whale hunt for several hours. He can be fearful or excited, and even witnesses the death of a hunter. The hunt ends in failure, either with Passepartout passing out from the stress of the hunt or launching himself in the Arctic water below while invigorated by the hunt. Regardless, Mezensky will be there when Passepartout reawakens, seemingly having gained some respect for him. Curiously enough, Passepartout catches a glimpse of an unusually concerned Fogg... Picnic Lunch Jokinen approaches Passepartout and asks him to accompany him for a picnic aboard the meteorological balloon. If he accepts, they can develop their platonic or romantic relationship. If Andrée is on board, him and Passepartout can have a brief secret conversation in which Andrée complains that he finds the expedition boring after all. The Cloudberry Incident Passepartout hears that the Pilot threw a cloudberry pie at the Chief Navigator. He visits the navigation room to find out what happened, and encounters the two mid-argument about how they managed to get set a few degrees off course. He can cool them off or stir up tensions, but either way the two resolve to move forward. A Great Feast! It turns out the Ice Walker runs on whale meat! Passepartout can grimly watch the scene or squeamishly run off to be friendly with the cook or accompany Juho, who scoffs at him but lets him stay. Whist Partners Fogg finds a young Artificer to play whist with for the evening. Passepartout can leave them to it, or scrutinise them carefully. He is either concerned the Artificer is a cheat or jealous of the Artificer's possible romantic interest in him. Staying will be noticed favourably by Fogg. A Detour Passepartout has three options for how to spend his day, and may only choose one. Firstly, he can probe for information about the Ice Walker falling off course. He can bribe an apprentice navigator to be on the lookout for anything odd or look for gossip, only finding out that the Chief Navigator had a scandal with an Earl in her youth and the Pilot hoards apples in her cabin. Secondly, he can sit with Fogg for a while and doze off or ask him about the journal he is flipping through. It turns out his grandfather tried to travel to the Pole as well and failed, and that's why Fogg was uncharacteristically desperate to try it himself. The two gain a new sense of understanding. Lastly, Passepartout can choose to pay Vitti Jokinen another visit. Passepartout can re-establish their friendship or flirt with him once more, potentially even admitting to be in love with Fogg instead but beginning a romance with Vitti anyway. This will trigger a conversation with Fogg the next day in which he'll caution him to show 'gentlemanly behaviour' in his 'particular friendships'. Passepartout may wonder how he knows about them or if he's jealous of their relationship. Another Tiff The Chief Navigator and Pilot argue once again.It seems they are further off course than ever. Passepartout can interrupt them and try to rectify things once more. Tensions fly high and he may jump between them as the Pilot tries to punch the Navigator, getting hit instead. The Pilot will feel guilty and immediately help him back to his cabin. Stranded on the Ice The Crash The Ice Walker crashes suddenly. Vitti's failsafes activate, launching the passengers away from the wreckage and saving them. Passepartout can comment on various theories relating to the crash- the hunters blame whales, the Artificers blame machinery, Andrée could have gotten angry or the Pilot could have grown vicious. There's no way of knowing, and worse still, Fogg sustained a shrapnel wound and is in bad shape. Desperation Juho seems frustrated and wanders off into the snow alone, to everyone's conclusion. The expeditioners witness the northern lights, and if they are in a romantic relationship, Vitti will admit to Passepartout that he feels like he is responsible for the stranding. He can reaffirm or disagree with his fears. Favours Passepartout can call in favours to help Fogg from the strandees if he got on their good side. * Mezensky will give him a fur if he helped hunt the whale. * Andrée will give him some tins of food if he is present. * The cook will offer a day's ration of whale meat if you praised his cooking. * The Chief Navigator will give him some broth if she punched him. * The apprentice navigator will try to help if he was bribed. He may also make use of their inventory. * A buffalo hide can help keep Fogg warm. * Vodka will lift Fogg's spirits or can be used in exchange for a favour. Hallucinations or Premature End When Passepartout runs out of options to help Fogg, he will think of his mother and wonder about what she would say and do here, writing what may be his last words she will hear from him. He can also lament over Fogg's condition and say he is in love with him or sees him as a true friend. If Fogg isn't well enough thanks to a lack of help, he can die at this point. Once again, Passepartout can be horribly upset or express his romantic feelings for him in his final hours. After burying his body, he leaves the journal with him and sets off into the Arctic, never seen again. Saved! If Fogg survives, an airship appears one day out of nowhere. Juho is on board, and rescues the stranded expeditioners. Qausuittuq The Sacred City Aboard the airship, it becomes apparent that Juho was the one who tampered with the course, though she knows nothing of the crash. Her home city of Qausuittuq, located in the Arctic, did not want to be found and she was forced by her father, the leader of the Council, to divert the expedition. She only managed to save them by begging him to let them come. Upon reaching the city, Fogg is kept in an infirmary and Passepartout can either look for Juho or Vitti. Juho is being confronted by the Navigator over her betrayal of the Guild. She frustratedly explains that she feels forced to aid her people and feels as though every choice she makes involves sacrifice before running off. Vitti, meanwhile, admits that he can't forget the feeling of being stuck on the ice through his own artifice and Passepartout can try to comfort him. No matter what he says, Vitti has fled by the morning. The Council The Council of Qausuittuq decide the Ice Walker crew's fate, conversing in Turkish, the official language of the Guild. No matter what Passepartout does, they will decide to indefinitely keep them all, and Juho will refuse to protest once again. Escaping Qausuittuq The next night in Qausuittuq, Fogg wakes up Passepartout and announces he plans to sneak onto an airship. The two choose one of two airships at random and end up in east or west Canada. They have escaped the Sacred City! The adventure can end here, or be continued. The Outpost Reunion in Nanortalik Nanortalik is accessible on the Meteorogical Airship, which stops there on the way to Reykjavik. A lone man is stationed there, taking readings. Passepartout recognises him immediately- Vitti Jokinen! If the two were just friends, they reunite peacefully and Vitti justifies leaving suddenly. If they were in a romantic relationship, they can either rekindle things, become nothing more than friends, or Passepartout can break it off, even cruelly. A Last Choice Passepartout prepares to board the Airship once more. If Vitti Jokinen is his friend, he'll wave him goodbye and wish him good luck. If they split painfully, he'll notice he isn't present and mournfully put his regrets behind him. If they are in a relationship, he can leave before he awakens, resolve to see him again before leaving, or even choose to stay after all. Fogg will simply thank Passepartout for his help and leave, not even sitting by the Airship's window to wave him goodbye- but Passepartout isn't alone for more than a moment. The Love in the Ice achievement is unlocked here. Category:Scenarios